Réminiscence
by Agi21
Summary: Il était dit que leurs chemins se croiseraient à nouveau. Est-ce cela qu'on appelle le destin ?


**Réminiscence**

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur Leiji Matsumoto, en espérant qu'il me pardonne ces quelques digressions._

 _Chronologie : Albator 84, épisode 20. Et avant._

* * *

Dissimulé derrière un pan de mur écroulé, le garçon tremblait de colère, se retenant à grand-peine de se jeter au cœur de la mêlée. Sa main était crispée sur la pierre qu'il tenait à la main, la seule arme qu'il ait pu trouver.

Il croisa une dernière fois le regard de la femme qui allait mourir sous ses yeux, comprit sa supplication muette. Lentement, à regret, il acquiesça et se recula jusqu'à gagner un abri plus sûr.

La fusillade fut brève : les villageois n'étaient pas armés et n'avaient pu opposer aucune résistance.

Il maudit une fois de plus son jeune âge qui l'empêchait de prendre part efficacement à la lutte. Il aurait pu se battre. Il voulait se battre mais il résista à la tentation : l'issue était certaine, il aurait été tué comme tous les autres.

Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, non, mais il était déjà suffisamment mature pour comprendre que cela n'aurait servi à rien.  
Il savait sa vie précieuse. Car il ne serait pas toujours enfant.

Un jour il serait homme et ce jour-là, il veillerait à ce que les Illumidas payent pour leurs crimes.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, lâcha la pierre qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient des entailles qu'il s'était lui-même infligées. Elles coulaient lentement d'entre ses doigts pour tacher le sol à ses pieds. Il cracha de dégoût en repensant au massacre auquel il venait d'assister.

Puis il se redressa brusquement, porta la main à sa poitrine et clama d'une voix sourde qui n'avait rien d'enfantin :  
« Vous n'aurez pas ma peau. Je jure de vivre assez longtemps pour voir la Terre à nouveau libre. »

Il ponctua ce serment solennel d'un coup de poing rageur avant d'essuyer d'un revers de la main les larmes de colère qui coulaient sur ses joues, dissimulées par sa tignasse brune désordonnée.

Il s'approcha enfin du petit corps inerte dont il était maintenant responsable.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elle sentit des bras vigoureux la retourner et la chaleur d'une main qui explorait son corps à la recherche de blessures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses paupières, deux yeux noisettes d'une profondeur insondable la fixaient avec intensité.

« Qui es-tu ? Ah oui, je me souviens, le vagabond. Dis-moi où est ma mère. Je veux retourner auprès d'elle !

\- Elle est morte. Je suis désolé. » répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Il aurait voulu réconforter l'enfant, trouver les mots qui atténueraient sa douleur mais il semblait que malgré son jeune âge, les atrocités dont il avait déjà été témoin l'avaient marqué au point de ne plus être capable de mettre des mots sur ses émotions.

« Non, tu mens ! Maman ! Maman ! »

La fillette criait, se débattait. Elle allait finir par attirer l'attention des ennemis qui patrouillaient sûrement encore dans les environs. Il la gifla.

« Tais-toi. J'ai promis à ta mère de te sauver et de te conduire à ton père.

\- Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas aidés ? Comment as-tu pu la laisser mourir ? Tu as eu peur de te battre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Je te déteste ! »

Pour une enfant de six ans, elle avait une force de caractère peu commune.  
Elle fut néanmoins impressionnée par le changement brutal qui s'opéra chez le garçon. Ses traits se tordirent en une grimace hideuse, une flamme de colère apparut dans ses prunelles, brièvement remplacée par un voile de tristesse. Tout cela ne dura qu'un instant. Son visage se referma, son regard se fit dur et glacial.

« Pour la dernière fois, tais-toi ! Ils sont peut-être à notre recherche, commanda-t-il.

\- Mais je ne veux pas me cacher. Je veux leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait. Et si tu as peur de m'accompagner, alors j'irai seule. »

Sur ces mots, elle le repoussa brutalement et tenta d'échapper à son étreinte. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Il la ceintura, lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses protestations.

« Si tu veux pouvoir te battre, il faut d'abord survivre, idiote ! » siffla-t-il à son oreille.

Trop bouleversée pour entendre raison, la fillette blonde tenta à nouveau de se dégager en mordant à pleines dents la main qui la maintenait prisonnière. Elle sentit le goût ferreux du sang dans sa bouche mais la prise ne se relâcha pas.  
Au contraire, l'étau se resserra avec une force surprenante pour un enfant à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Puis les doigts se déplacèrent, glissèrent jusqu'à saisir ses épaules et exercer une pression croissante de chaque côté de son cou.

Sa vision s'obscurcit, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et la voix du jeune garçon résonna une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. »

Il saisit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans l'obscurité grandissante vers la sécurité relative de la forêt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

« Capitaine, voilà une lettre. Kei m'a dit de vous la donner. »

Harlock prit le papier que lui tendait la petite Rebby. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir en prenant connaissance de son contenu puis le froissa dans un geste de dépit.

« Elle a tout entendu.  
Elle est partie chercher le bitaphonol sur la base spatiale. C'est de la folie. »

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _La voilà !_

Quand Harlock avait compris que Kei ne reviendrait pas sans aide, il avait pris place aux commandes de son spacewolf pour aller la chercher. A son arrivée, la base était en état d'alerte et grouillait de patrouilles Illumidas. Comme le doc l'avait prédit, c'était du suicide mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

La balise contenue dans l'uniforme de sa navigatrice lui permit de la localiser facilement dans le dédale inextricable des coursives. Il était temps.  
Kei fuyait, poursuivie par une escouade de soldats. Au moment où il les survola, elle fut touchée par un tir laser. Elle s'effondra pour ne plus bouger.

« Kei. Kei ! »

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elle sentit des bras vigoureux la retourner et la chaleur d'une main qui explorait son corps à la recherche de blessures. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, un unique œil noisette d'une profondeur insondable la fixait avec intensité.

Kei resta un moment interdite, incapable de décider si elle était réveillée ou si elle était toujours plongée dans ses souvenirs. Puis elle se concentra sur le visage qui lui faisait face comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Elle écarquilla les yeux en signe de reconnaissance et poussa une exclamation surprise.

« Capitaine ? Ainsi, depuis tout ce temps, c'était toi. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Une simple constatation.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le pirate observa longuement la jeune femme sans rien dire, comme s'il tentait d'implorer son pardon par la seule force de son regard.

« Réponds ! Pourquoi m'as-tu secourue contre mon gré ce jour-là ?

\- J'en avais fait la promesse. Il marqua une hésitation. Et je ne pouvais me résoudre à te laisser mourir. »

Elle sembla méditer ces paroles un instant puis acquiesça sans mot dire. Harlock pinça les lèvres de frustration. Il était anxieux de connaître le cours de ses pensées.

« Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand je suis montée à bord de l'Arcadia ? Car tu m'avais reconnue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Serais-tu restée si tu avais su ? »

Elle se tut, baissa le regard. Il soupira, son cœur se serra.  
Le silence de la jeune femme était suffisamment éloquent.

Une lueur peinée traversa le regard du pirate mais il ne regrettait rien. Aujourd'hui comme hier, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Une explosion proche les rappela à l'instant présent. Les cris d'une patrouille se firent entendre. Les renforts arrivaient.

Il saisit délicatement Kei dans ses bras et l'emmena sous le feu ennemi vers la sécurité relative de son chasseur.


End file.
